Tomoe Sensei
by amla99
Summary: So basically Tomoe is a teacher. AU btw. Nanami is one of his students. I will include parts of original KH episodes and manga in here. Nanami loses her home and Tomoe will help her, she will also get teacher-student projects because she is one of the low-performing in his class. Tomoe will help give her a new home and life, she will discover feelings for him and vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

Hey KH Fans, my name is Lisa aka amla99. This is my very first fanfiction on Kamisama Hajimemashita. Tomoe and Nanami shipping all the way.

This fanfic's about Tomoe and Nanami (of course!), he is her teacher at her high school. Everyone will come later nicely in the story, Now Tomoe is 20 and Nanami is 17. So Nanami is a poor student in her classes and he has to work with her to move her grades up, he is very strict also. Later on Nanami will lose her home, her dad leaves home same scene lol. Her mom sadly passed away. Who else but Tomoe helps her? I am babbling now….read on and enjoy, also you can pm or comment ideas or if u want to help write or beta that's cool too. (Btw most KH characters are teachers here.)

"" – Talking

 _Thoughts_

\- Chapter scene changes

Chapter 1

Nanami POV

It was a beautiful sunny day, everything seemed to be going right for a certain brown haired girl. Got to class on time and just sitting and organizing books for today's classes.

"Nanami-chan, look at this Kei and I got matching cell phones aren't they adorable" Ami said to me with a cute smile and light blush.

"Yea, they're really cute" I replied admiring the cute pink and yellow cellphones Kei and Ami were holding at the moment. _'Man, I wish I had one but with a dad like mine, there's no way.'_ sighing at the thought of my terrible father, who stacked up so much debt, it's a wonder things haven't gotten more terrible. _'Anyway, it's a nice day and I got to school on time, I'm not having a terrible day or morning so I better be grateful and enjoy this.'_ Giving a small smile while looking at her books on her table.

As they continue talking, I just listen and nod attentively. No one knows how hard my life really is. I work a part time job, take care of home and cook and clean as well. Bell rings. ' _Huh? Bathroom break, not now, I heard we got a new teacher/sensei, no I can hold it, 3.2. I can't I gotta go like right now'_ as I rise from my seat to walk away.

"Where are you going Nanami-chan?" asked Ami one of my besties worriedly. "The teacher will be here any moment."

"I really need to go to the restroom." I bend to whisper in her ear. She gives me thumbs up and I walk toward the door.

"Good day Otou-san" said a very tall and handsome figure in the doorway, "May I come in?" his dad nodded and he walked in reluctantly; a somber look on his face. _'I just know he wants something, he has that look in his eye.'_

"Ah Tomoe, Ohayo Gozaimasu, I was waiting for you, come sit we need to talk." Said Mikage-san, Principal of Oojigami High School. "I need you to start lecturing a class as of today. Our Japanese History teacher resigned and I need a replacement right away!" said a very groveling and tear-filled father and principal. While dancing around his son.

"Dad, there's no way. I came away from Tokyo to get away from teaching high school kids and probably be a lecturer at a University or something. I'm sorry I won't do that." Tomoe replied with a soft but stern stone.

"I'll pay you well, all the perks involved! Come on please! For me!" holding Tomoe by the waist now, while weeping incessantly.

"I said No! I mean it!" said Tomoe looking away n flinching in anger now.

"Tomoe Mikage, I am your father, how can you say no to me? Please help! Ok just sign a contract for this term, its only 3 months and if you like it you can stay, if not you can leave. Also you will get to have an Assistant teacher and you can have day offs while they hold on for you when you apply to Universities or personal matters! What do you think? Do we have a deal?" said Mikage with a sad look on his face but still having stars in his eyes hoping his son takes this deal.

' _I'm not sure about this but he is my dad and he needs help at the moment. I guess it'll be ok to do especially when it's such a short contract and perks as well.'_ Pondering a certain white haired fox.

"Fine dad, but only for September – December then I'm done k." Tomoe said holding out his hand to his dad, he was always a sucker for his dad's sad faces anyway.

*bell rings*

Tomoe POV

Walking through the lonely corridors, only voices are Sensei's' speaking to their students, feels like ages since I came here. Seeing all these teenagers, man, I don't know about this. I hold the Japan History curriculum in a manila folder, 3 texts among the 10 for the academic year and of course a folder with the names of my students. Hmmmm 20 kids, not bad size compared to the 40 I had before. Sighing hopelessly as I keep walking.

I wore a white shirt and black pants today, I know its normal for yokai to walk the world today but I'll still keep my ears flat and nails short so no one can tell. Some humans still freak out. Anyway I didn't expect dad to call me from home just for me to fill in for someone instead of applying to Universities. He built a house for me, accepted me when I was most vulnerable, it's ok I will do this for him.

' _This is my class and apparently home room also. Room 10 huh? Okay let's see how this goes._ ' I reach to slide the door.

Normal POV

Door slides open and a brown haired girl just walks out without noticing someone in front the doorway.

CRASH!

Nanami POV

' _I open my eyes to see the most beautiful mesmerizing violet eyes looking straight into mine, wow they are beautiful. Wait this person is not a student, he isn't wearing the uniform, omg folders n books, ehhhhh he is our teacher! OMG, get up, my legs don't want to move!'_

Everyone rises from their seat, looking down to see me on a guy they all have never seen before.

"Ahem, excuse me, but I do need to get up today!" said a voice under me in a very stern tone. "Can you move please?"

"Can you move please?"

"Yes, um, I'm very sorry" I said fumbling on my own words ' _what the hell?!'_ while both of us get to our feet.

"Next time, watch before you walk. By the way where are you off to?" he sounds irritated now. Hmm…

"Bathroom sensei"

"Fine go on, but make it quick" he said with a strict face.

I walk down the corridors to get to the washroom as quick as I can, I get there and try to get out as soon as possible. Get back to class now, quickly getting to my seat to listen to my sensei's introduction.

Tomoe POV

 _Brown eyes…..Wow! I never saw eyes like those before. Back to reality now, she is one of my students. Let's see how this first class goes. I get to my desk and look out at my students, the girl who I bumped into got back into her seat. Hmmm let's see how she fairs in my class._

"Good morning or Ohayo class" I said to my small group of students.

"Ohayo sensei" replied all.

"My name is Tomoe Mikage, I will be your Japanese History teacher for this term. Pleased to meet all of you, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and to listen and pay attention in my classroom. Any questions you need to ask please go ahead and let me know. Also anything if you do not understand please ask for help."

And just like that class was over, they were all pretty attentive and no trouble at all. No questions so far. Ok, it's good for the first day.

Its slowly moving but chapter two will have a little more info into Tomoe's and Nanami's life. Hope you all like it.


	2. My Life, a Shock and a New Home

Chapter 2 – My Life, a Shock and a New Home

And just like that the first week of school had gone by. Everyday after school Nanami would just wave goodbye to her friends then hurry to her part time job as a cashier/csr at a nearby bakery called Sweet Treats. The usual change into a white shirt with pink stripes and a pink apron with Sweet Treats pocket at the front, with a black pants of knee length black skirt for a uniform. Cute!

It was tiresome at times, serving customers, getting home to make a small dinner, homework then get to bed to have a next day just like this.

Nanami POV

' _Today is Friday, hmmm the whole week just flew by, and tomorrow it'll be work for 9-5. Sigh; not looking forward to that at the moment, got too much homework. Hmmm that Tomoe Sensei, he is kind of cute, just mean though.'_

 _Bell Rings*_

"Good-day welcome to Sweet Treats! May I take your order?" I said happily to my next customer, opening her eyes slowly to see her Japanese History teacher I was just thinking of. ' _Huh?! Weird, butterflies in my stomach? Omg get back to reality!'_

"Good-day, I would like to have 3 donuts and 3 bamboo leaf rice cakes (sasamochi) please." He then looks up from a book he was reading then asks "You work here? You're one of my students aren't you?" looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes sensei, my name's Nanami Momozono, I had the accident with you the 1st day of school, by the way, I'm very sorry about that." I said with a gloomy look on my face ' _I really didn't want him to know I work here, sigh.'_ quickly getting his order.

"It's alright. Thank you very much. Have a pleasant evening Nanami." He said quietly but not mean though, then paid for his snacks and left quietly. ' _Maybe he's not as tough as he looks, or a quiet gentle side, what the hell am I thinking? No I can't have feelings for him'_

"Shift's over Nanami-chan thanks for all your hard work." A pleasant woman said to me from the kitchen. (Kirihito's mom for description)

"No probs Tanaka-san, I am glad to help."

Normal POV

Nanami quickly changed and left the bakery, while walking home she decided today she will just make some soup. Upon arriving at her home, there were three people at her doorway in black suits.

"I'm sorry Miss you can't enter" one of them said.

"The current owner hasn't paid rent and has stacked up debt for himself and apparently cannot be found also. Therefore he is evicted and can only move these bags away." another also said.

Nanami thought to herself with a dark look ' _Mom was right when she said I had to do everything myself, Otou-san, I'd be happy just to drop kick you at the moment.'_

"I am the daughter of the owner, may I please have those bags?" Nanami said to them. Looking through all the bags, most were her stuff so she just took them and left.

Nanami POV

'I don't know what to do, I have nowhere to go now. Please God help me' as I sat in a bench nearby the apartment building. I bent my head to my lap, listening to the quiet sounds of my own sniffling. I hear footsteps.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" said Mr. Mikage the school principal.

"Mikage-san, no I'm not. I have landed in some trouble." I said to him then rant and raved about what my father did and how I am homeless at the moment.

"I wish I could help but I have a few rooms at my house that are preoccupied at the moment. Wait a moment." Mikage-san began to ponder.

"Hey dad where are you? I got the hot chocolates for us." Said a new voice walking towards them.

"Tomoe, let's talk a moment. Privately."

"What is it dad? Who's that girl out here talking to you?"

"Tomoe, I need you to give that girl a spare room at your place, I know there's lots of room and you have no-one there."

"Are you crazy? Have you finally lost it? No way, she's one of my students so no, not at all!"

"Tomoe Mikage, you will do this, she doesn't have a home or family to go to and she needs a place right away. She has been put through an ordeal, just assist her and once one of my own rooms have been cleared she can move to my place ok?"

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you ok and don't think for a moment she can stay there and not have chores or responsibility, she needs to help around the house as well."

"No problem son. I'll talk to her"

So after a long conversation with Nanami, who seemed kind of reluctant to go, she thought to herself any home is better than the roadside right. Even if it's a hot teacher.

It's a lovely place. A cozy home. (Ok guys imagine Card captor Sakura's house here) Nanami looked around to see a very beautiful home, clean and neat, everything seemed to have a place and the house itself had a warm feeling.

"Dad why do I have to do this? I never lived with any woman let alone a teenager that's one of my students?" Tomoe whispered to his dad at the front door.

"Tomoe be nice and do this. I already explained to you she has nowhere to go and my home has no space." Mikage whispered back.

"Mikage-san, Tomoe- sensei, it's a beautiful home, very lovely. Also I am very sorry for the inconvenience Tomoe-san, I will try to see if I can move soon to another place." Nanami said while bowing to them both.

"Nanami, its nonsense, you go to school here and then when you enter a University you can change accommodations. I have decided this and that's final." Mikage-san replied to her with a fatherly smile.

"Nanami, I will show you to your room. Know this though, I expect for you to pull your weight, you have to help with chores and so on. No one is to know your living accommodation or about me. There are three bedrooms and one bathroom, a guest master bedroom down stairs as well. Please keep my home as tidy as possible, breakfast and tea is at 7 am and lunch on weekends will be at noon, dinner will at 6 pm, once I am at home, some days you will be required to make meals as well." Tomoe said to her while walking up the stairs to show her to a bedroom. Nanami just nodded and followed closely behind.

Nanami POV

"This is your room, Nanami" he said while opening the bedroom door for me to walk in.

' _It's lovely, simple and cute. My bedroom didn't feel so comfy at all.'_

"Thank you Tomoe-san, it's really lovely, I will do my best to abide to your house rules and keep things tidy as possible." I said to a very quiet Tomoe in my doorway. He just nodded and said to me "Goodnight, sleep well." And walked off to his room.

I sat on my bed with my bags, grateful that I have a new room and a place to call home for now. A bed in the middle of the room, purple and white and blue are the main colors here. A small dresser and closet door. A small window and a study table next to it. 'Seems fine to me, I love it.'

Tomoe POV

' _This girl makes me nervous, I never stayed in the same house as a girl. It feels weird. She seems to like this place but I guess that's because she has nowhere to go as well. I'm still not sure about this and especially with my job. I am her teacher after all as well, sigh, I hope she abides well to my rules too.'_ I sat on my bed juggling thoughts. At least its weekend, so time to get some rest. I quickly took a shower, changed and got into bed.

Normal POV

Tomoe closed his perfect violet eyes to get some well needed rest. Meanwhile Nanami unpacked her stuff and went downstairs to eat a snack. She basically kept looking around, Tomoe-san really did have a lovely home, beautiful and simple. After a snack and a smile on her face at her new home, she went up took a bath. Quickly mouthing thanks when she saw Tomoe-san's room, then going into her room to change and head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a busy day with work and homework after.

Hope you all like this chapter, will update soon.

Special thank you to my all readers, followers and reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A little of you, A little of me and Alotta Homework

Saturday morning it was off to work for Nanami, she quickly got dressed and went to have breakfast. Tomoe was already there making eggs, bacon and French toast.

"Good morning Tomoe-san" while sitting at the dinner table.

"Ohayo Nanami, please stop with the Tomoe-san, just Tomoe is fine but only at home. Here is breakfast, may I ask where you are off to this early?" handing her a plate of food.

"Today is Saturday, remember my job at the bakery?"

"Hai, but Nanami it is not a requirement for you to work whilst you are here. I asked that you help clean and make breakfast but a job can distract you from studies. I want you to keep alert in all your classes and as your teacher, I ask that you resign from your job" Tomoe said as he got his breakfast and came to sit front-facing her.

"Hai Tomoe, I need money for University and tuition and so on. So I will not resign just yet."

"I understand. But if it comes down to you straying from your studies you will have to."

"Hai."

And just like that breakfast had gone by quietly, Nanami left for her job leaving Tomoe to clean the kitchen. After that was done did he decide to go next door to see what his dad was up to.

Saturday was quiet so Tomoe decided to head over to see his dad, turns out they just had tea and spoke about a few things. Nanami also resigned her job but Mrs. Tanaka said she's welcome back to her job anytime. In a sense Nanami felt relieved but still wanted to give her help. When she got home, Tomoe was not there and she decided to make some veggie noodles and fried chicken. Whilst having dinner Tomoe had arrived home. He came into the kitchen to grab some dinner as well.

"Good evening Nanami"

"Good evening Tomoe-san"

"How was your day? Did work go well?"

"Hai, I did resign though after thinking about what you said.

You are right, my concentration should be on school"

"Yes, that is what's best for you as a student. This food tastes good, thank you"

Nanami blushed when he smiled in content. He was definitely not like other guys, something was off. He sure was handsome and had eyes that she'd never seen before. Could he be a demon in disguise? There were many roaming the city in disguise. But they were at peace, waging no wars like before. Nanami thought of all this. She didn't realize she was staring at him.

"Hey are you alright?" Tomoe asked.

"I'm fine, sorry for staring. Something seems strange that's all"

"Ok. May I ask why you were out there last night by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"My dad had piled up a lot of debt, we lost our apartment. I had nowhere to go, I just sat there wondering what to do next because I don't remember my grandparents or family that lives close by."

"What about your mother?"

"My mom died when I was 6, I miss her but I know she is in a better place. Always hoping I do well." Nanami said with a sad smile. "What about you Tomoe-san? Did you always live in Japan?"

"Well not exactly. I moved around a bit and I finished my degree last year and started teaching right after, I was pretty above average in my class in grades, I finished school 2 years earlier. I taught at a school in Tokyo but that didn't work out. It's good to be back home though, I am helping my dad because no one has filled a teacher role in Japanese History"

"Wow, seems like a lot to have been through." Nanami added.

"It's fine really"

After conversing a little more, Nanami had gotten started with doing the dishes while Tomoe cleaned the kitchen. As she washed the dishes Nanami glanced over at Tomoe, he wore a white t-shirt and board shorts, bedroom slippers. Hmmm cute much, he was sweeping the floors. She finished up and got to the television to watch a movie. Tomoe finished up and join Nanami on the couch. It seems a romance comedy named You've Got Mail was showing. Nanami seemed like she was enjoying it. Halfway into the movie, she was yawning though. At the end she was asleep, Tomoe looked at her, wondering if to wake her or to leave her and get a blanket for her.

Tomoe POV

 _'She is pretty cute, hmmm… I know I should not have these thoughts but I can't help but wonder how old she is. She seems to have been through a lot too_ ' he thought to himself.

"Hey Nanami, wake up." I gently started to shake her

"Not yet, its not school today." Nanami murmured in her sleep.

"Come on, no school. But you need to get up, you need to go to your room upstairs." Still shaking her.

This time she was sound asleep.

 _'I need to get a blanket then. Should I take her upstairs_

 _instead? I don't like leaving her alone here_ ' after thinking about it, I decided to take her to her room. I lifted her from the couch into my arms bridal style and then started to make my way upstairs. 'she is so light, it's not so hard. She truly is pretty, such a lovely sleeping face.' I said while looking at her and walking up the stairs. I got to her room and put her in bed and put a blanket over her.

Normal POV

Tomoe closed the door, wondering why he kept thinking Nanami was pretty and took her to bed because he never fell for anyone. He got into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

It was Monday and back to school and classes as usual. Nanami tried remembering how she got to bed on Saturday but could not recall and all of Sunday she spent studying while Tomoe got to outdoor chores and cooking lunch. Whilst thinking the classroom door slid open. Everyone stood.

"Good Morning class." Tomoe greeted.

"Ohayo Tomoe-sensei" everyone replied.

"Today we'll do Chapter 1-5 of your Japan History textbook, please read quietly, then after we'll go through all that you've read."

The next two hours was spent by students reading, then after Tomoe and the students worked together in revising what they had learnt. Tomoe was impressed that these kids were well behaved and paid attention in their classroom.

"Okay everyone, your assignment is to re-read those chapters and then do a short essay stating information on the World War. Now if you have any questions, I will assist you and help as much as I can. The essay is due 1 week from now. Class dismissed." Tomoe informed his class.

Nanami had English, Math and Human and Social Biology that day as well, all ending with homework.

After school, Ami and Kei had invited her to get lattes, luckily Nanami had a lot of savings from her job. She joined them and then walked home, her friends got to their home before she arrived at Tomoe-san's. When she got home, she quickly changed and got to homework. Tomoe walked in and told her he'd be preparing dinner today as he saw how much homework she had. Tomoe put a plate of fries and a burger on the side in front of Nanami, he told her to eat and she did while doing her homework. Nanami seemed to be struggling with Math which Tomoe was good at.

"Hey, do you need some help with your Math?" Tomoe asked Nanami kindlycant

"I am having some trouble with these equations here. Are you sure it's ok, if you're busy, it's ok."

"It's fine, I can help, Math was my best subject."

"Ok. Thank you Tomoe-san"

The evening was spent with Tomoe helping Nanami with her homework. She asked him questions and he showed her how easy it was to solve equations, he was very kind and understanding. And helped as much as he could. Nanami liked the way he helped her, she thought beside from being handsome, he was very smart, he was serious in class but he was also helpful.

Nanami POV

'I think I am developing feelings for him. I will keep it to myself, I very much doubt he will ever give me a second look especially as I am his student.' I can't help but wonder about him, I want to know more….

Okay everyone, this is chapter 3. trying to make more sparks fly between our fave couple.

Wn


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Nanami's Cold and Tomoe's Little Secret

Here we go guys! Hope you enjoy this one! Leave a review for me!

Tomoe POV

"Okay class, did everyone finish their homework?" I asked my class, they all looked up and nodded at me. Nanami's reply was different, she looked droopy today. ' _I think something is wrong, I know I should not ask but she really doesn't look too well. I'll ask her after class.'_

Normal POV

Nanami seemed to be paying less attention in class. Also looking quite red in the face, she insisted to her friends she was fine but her face looked completely different to that.

Meanwhile in the principal's office…. Mikage was speaking to two persons (guess who they are, it's about time these guys entered my fanfic).

"Thank you for applying to the school, Yanamori-san and Kurama-san"

"No problem, I am glad to be a teacher's assistant in Japanese History" said Mizuki, smiling his usual smile.

"I always wanted to finish my high school education, being a pop star has made things quite difficult. Also I wanted to be in a school environment rather than get private tutoring." Kurama uttered to the principal. For a little while they all conversed and Mikage implied Mizuki will be working with Tomoe and Kurama will be in Nanami's classes. Mizuki needed a place to stay because his home was more than a few miles away and he didn't want anyone to know he was a water snake demon. Mikage asked to be given a few days to see if he can get somewhere.

Class was over, Nanami was feeling grateful time had went by so quickly.

"Class dismissed. Nanami, may I speak with you for a moment before you leave?" Tomoe questioned Nanami, as he stood there looking over a few students homework assignments whilst other students left the classroom.

"Sure no prob, Tomoe-sensei." Nanami replied. She got up from her seat and made her way to him. As she was walking, she couldn't help but realize she was feeling weak and like she was going to fall any moment. When she got in front of him he asked "Hey you alright, you're all red in the face."

"I'm not blushing"

"I didn't say you were, but what's wrong then? You should go see the school nurse if you're not feeling…."

And just like that Nanami couldn't hear a word beyond when he said I didn't say you were, she just seemed to be falling asleep. Tomoe moved quickly and took her in his arms, whilst holding her, he thought to himself 'She must be feeling weak, and I knew you had a fever.' He lifted her into his arms, stood up and wondered what to do. The students were all in their second period classes. He went out the door and headed to the school nurse.

Tomoe POV

' _I don't know why I care but if I had not asked her, she probably would not have said anything. She probably was accustomed keeping things to herself. Still I don't understand why I care so much?!' I looked at her face, as I walked a flight of stairs._

"Tomoe, what are you doing?" Mikage stood at the top of the second flight as he observed me, questioning eyes fell upon me. I just stared, dumbfounded, I had never been seen holding a girl or anything before.

"She fainted in my classroom. I think she is unwell so I'll see to it she gets home, I will be leaving early today, father." I quickly replied to him.

His eyes and expression quickly changed to understanding with a slight glint of humor as if he just realized something I didn't.

"Okay son. Go ahead, any problems please let me know."

I took Nanami to the school nurse, Mrs. Jen Yanamori, she had been the school nurse for years. When I took her in, I explained to the nurse what had happened and she checked Nanami who still didn't awake from her fainting, she said Nanami had a high temperature and was coming down with the cold. She insisted Nanami take school off for a couple days to recover.

Nanami POV

'Huh? Ohhhh, my head….i feel terrible, where am i?' I looked around at my surroundings, I'm on a bed, I see two figures speaking to each other but it's a blurry vision, after adjusting, I realize it's Tomoe and the school nurse Yanamori-san. I awaken properly and raise myself off the bed to sit upright.

"Miss Nanami, I suggest next time you aren't feeling well please tell your sensei or stay at home and relax the day." The school said to me while checking my temperature.

"Hai ma'am"

"Nanami, you fainted while I was speaking to you so I brought you here."

"Thank you Tomoe-sensei"

"Tomoe, please ensure Nanami gets home safely."

"Yes. Nanami, come on, I'll take you home."

Normal POV

Tomoe dropped Nanami home with his car and helped her to the bedroom. Nanami was half awake, half asleep. Tomoe had let loose his ears and tail for the day as he suspected Nanami would not notice. He quickly changed and decided to help her recover, he went downstairs into the kitchen and prepared some chicken soup. And took a cloth and a bowl of water to Nanami's room. Tomoe had not remembered to place a leaf to hide his disguise. Tomoe walked up the stairs and to Nanami's room with a tray of the soup and some water along with the bowl to bring down her temperature. As he opened the door, he began speaking "Nanami, I brought you a little soup to help you feel better." As he came in and rested the tray next to her on the bed.

Nanami awoke to Tomoe's voice and tried to bring her vision into focus, she looked up and saw Tomoe but instead he had ears and a tail following him, her thoughts immediately _'OMG, HE IS A DEMON! A FINE ONE AT THAT TOO, THAT'S WHY HE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT, WHO HAS VIOLET EYES?! OH NO WHAT WILL HE DO NOW THAT I KNOW?!'_ Tomoe immediately realized her reaction to him and saw he forgot his disguise, he looked down to her with caring eyes and said, "Nanami, I won't hurt you, I am a demon yes but I do not use my powers for evil. I also remain in guise of a human because of people's reactions at times, humans still live in fear of us."

"Thank you Tomoe, I know I'm not feeling well at the moment so I really thank you for what you are doing for me. By the way, its ok, it doesn't matter if you're human or not, you don't seem like an evil person too. I am grateful for all you are doing, you've done so much. Thanks again Tomoe." Nanami explained to him as she was getting up to see what he had brought for her. Over the few weeks Nanami and Tomoe had known each other, Tomoe was surprised at how calm Nanami was about his true self. This made things seem more comfortable for both of them as they conversed. This was a very nice moment as he sat down beside her and explained what had happened at school and she was advised to stay at home to recover. Nanami ate her soup and handed Tomoe back the bowl. They smiled at each other and Nanami felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him and felt like they were the only two in the world. No guy had ever made her feel so special.

"Nanami, I know I was a bit annoyed at the situation at first, but I really don't mind helping you out. I know your situation and its fine. I am here for you." Tomoe shocked by his own words after listening what he had just told her, a student in his class. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! I am being thrown off by my own words'_ he just looked away then left the room to finish cleaning downstairs.

Nanami sat there and wondered if she had heard right, after a yummy soup and her medication she laid in bed and dozed off. It wasn't too late so after cleaning he decided to go watch television and relax for the rest of the evening. Tomoe watch Law Abiding Citizen and then Panic Room. He still couldn't get the thoughts of why he had used such words on Nanami. He washed up and went to bed, hoping he would understand why he does things like these for Nanami.

Hey guys and shoutout to all my peeps who read my story, thank you. Come on guys please review, flames are fine too. Hope you all having a great year, the next part of KH OAD will be next month. Very excited. Will try to upload a chapter every Friday, once I have the time.

Hoping to do a kiss in the next chapter, what do you think? PM ME if you have ideas or comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Accidental Kiss

AT SCHOOL

"Good morning class, my name is Mizuki Yanomori, I am your substitute today and your future teacher's assistant. Well let's see, who can tell me where your Tomoe-sensei left off?" Mizuki addressed his class with a cheery smile, dressed in a white shirt and olive greens pants with black dress shoes, he still had his white hair and green eyes but no one thought much of it. A few students raised their arms to answer, after learning where they had left off Mizuki explained their last chapter and answered all necessary questions.

TOMOE'S HOME

Nanami POV

I woke up feeling drained, I still hadn't recovered from my fever yesterday. I laid in bed with a yellow kimono on and I looked to the side of my room where there was a mirror, my face was red and I had a small cloth on my forehead. Tomoe had been so nice to me and stayed home to help me if I needed anything.

The bedroom door opened, Tomoe came in. "Good morning Nanami" he raised his arm as he walked towards me, touching my forehead to check my temperature I could feel myself turning redder. He was special, that's probably why I felt myself liking him. "Your temperature. It is still high, I will make you something for it ok, stay in bed." He smiled a little at me. His touch was so gentle and soft, and then he left.

I can't handle lying in bed again, I know I should not get up but I don't mind going downstairs to catch a little television, it's not that far for me to walk to. I slowly got up and put on my slippers and grabbed my quilt. I walked groggily out the door and to the hallway, then gently down the stairs.

Normal POV

Tomoe had went into the kitchen and prepared an egg and chicken corn soup, he made it just right as he closed his eyes and tasted it. He opened his eyes dramatically, he kept wondering why he cared so much for someone he had just met and didn't know if it was more he was feeling than genuine care or if he was really liking this girl. She was really something special and she was always helpful and she accepted the fact he was a demon or 'youkai' as the old people refer to him.

As he was about to serve the soup into a bowl he heard the television come on. He set the tray on the counter and went into the living room. as he walked in he took in the sight of Nanami, even though she looked red in the face and pale at the same time there was a sort of unique beauty to her, she just sat there channel surfing until she noticed Tomoe. They stared at one another and seemed like they were all alone in the world and then Nanami caught the silence and decided to speak up.

"Hey Tomoe, I couldn't handle lying in bed again so I just came down to watch some television."

"I realized, I still don't know if you should be moving about you can faint again. Here I brought you some egg and chicken corn soup. It's a little hot but it tastes great and perfect for when someone catches a cold." Tomoe said while bringing the tray of food, along with a glass of juice and medications.

"Thank you Tomoe" Nanami said with a hint of gratitude as she watched him put the tray on her legs. She looked at him and then he realized her gaze was upon him and they instantly made eye contact and just stared at one another in complete silence. Beautiful….they both thought…..

Tomoe looked away with a small blush upon his left cheek. Nanami instantly turned redder but she didn't notice he was blushing as well. He got up and went into the kitchen feeling as if his heart was beating so loud she would have heard it.

Tomoe stood there lost in his own world wondering all the 'why's' and 'how's' of the lingering feelings inside him. He thought he was going crazy, he only knew this girl for a short time yet she was having an effect on him, no way could he really be falling for her? And a human? This love is taboo in history, because of the long lives youkai live.

Nanami ate her soup in silence pondering about Tomoe and their moment, it was truly a sight to behold when he was in front her face, and so cute she thought. She thought to herself the same thoughts Tomoe had, a love that is off-limits but she couldn't help her feelings as she was already falling in love with him.

Nanami slowly got to her feet, still feeling weak and dizzy, she moved step by step until she got into the kitchen, Tomoe was just standing there looking out the window as if he were lost deeply in thought. She got closer to him and felt instantly weaker and could feel herself falling straight into him, Tomoe quickly reverted to his normal self as he heard the tray fall and Nanami coming into his arms, he bent down to hold her with his arms but instead as he caught her, there was a shocked look on her face and he realized her face was coming straight to his. Their eyes locked as they both were aware what was going to happen but they couldn't stop it. Nanami's lips came in contact with Tomoe's. Nanami could feel her eyes closing as she felt weaker with this moment. Tomoe felt like his heart was going to explode as Nanami felt the same, then he realized they should not be doing this, he pulled away still holding her in his arms.

"Tomoe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to k-k-k-kiss you. I really didn't. I just felt so weak"

"Nanami, its ok it was accidental anyway, it's not like you meant to do that."

Feeling hurt at Tomoe's words she looked away as he was still holding her.

"I'll help you to bed."

Nanami nodded as he held her by the waist while they both walked up the stairs then to her room. He then helped her get into bed then put a quilt over her, silently hoping tomorrow she would feel better. Tomoe felt like he was in a trance but still was getting some brain function. Lol…Coming out of Nanami's room he stood in the hallway wondering what the hell was that?! He never felt the need to kiss someone, yes he had a couple girlfriends in the past but he never seemed to be so unsure of himself till now. Nanami lied in bed, staring up at her ceiling in wonderment, even though they kissed for mere seconds, it was such an incredulous moment, she never dreamed she would have her first kiss and that too with one of her teachers. She was in a daze and drifted off to sleep thinking about him and their moments today.

Thank you all for reading my fanfic, please leave a review! Special thanks to TsuzumiaHaruto for the idea on the kiss, I was thinking along the same lines too… hey if you guys have any ideas on my fanfic please msg or review. Thanks thinking about a school trip and the awkwardness of our fave couple in next chapter. Take care guys til next time.

Jaane


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Talking and Beginning of Friendship.

Hey guys, sorry I have taken a while to update, I was sick with the flu, still recovering atm. Sigh anyway, my kids had me going crazy with Christmas decorating as well, so as long as I have a moment to myself I will update. Anyway here we go chapter 6!

Nanami POV

' _It's been a couple weeks since the incident happened in the kitchen, it was still a little fuzzy but I remembered this kiss because not only was it accidental but it was very soft and my very first, in all my years I had never had a boyfriend or guys as friends.'_

"Good morning class, lets open our books and continue from the last chapter, this class contains a lot of reading so I expect you all to be on your best and to take all noted required" as Tomoe spoke to my class and I was snapped out of my thinking, meanwhile everyone gathered their notes and textbooks, I looked at Tomoe and for a moment out eyes met and we seemed to be star struck as we looked at one another. (Insert shiny stars and snowflakes lol)

' _He then looked away as a student asked him a question. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I could feel the blush on my face, looking at him and us making eye contact was so much more than anything had happened, it felt like he was avoiding me all levels, most days he was not at home and had left lunch or dinner cooked and by the time I went to bed he was at his dad's close by. He left little notes so I would know, which was sweet of him but we still weren't conversing much.'_

Normal POV

Class was over, it was break time today. Nanami quickly went out her classroom hoping to catch up to Tomoe and to apologize for what happened and she decided today she would ask if they could be friends since they were living together. Tomoe went into the principal's office as his father requested.

"WHAT?! Dad you can't be serious, you know my situation as present, and I cannot have anyone there as well!" Tomoe said in anger "Besides, I do not get along with him you know that! As he pointed at the next figure in the room.

"I'm sorry Tomoe but this is final and this is my decision, Mizuki needs a place to stay and at the moment your place has an extra room, so that's that." Mikage said to him as Mizuki observed the whole conversation and smiled.

"Tomoe-kun I am no trouble for you, even if you are a dumb fox…" as Mizuki neared his ear and whispered those words.

"WHAT! That's it! We are ending this right here right now" as Tomoe lit his flames in hand and Mizuki had his snake around him ready to go at it with him as well.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Two of you will live together or so help me both of you will get no pay for the rest of the year and no place to LIVE!" Mikage shouted as they both as they stood ready to fight.

"Yes Mikage-san"

"Yes father" as Tomoe said calming down but still cautiously looking at Mizuki.

Tomoe thought to himself he needed to get out of there quickly, he bid goodbye to his father and left the office, outside he saw a lone figure standing there as the wind picked up slowly her hair and clothes moved in motion. It was Nanami!

Tomoe POV

' _Nanami! I was trying to avoid any conversation with her at the moment, my feelings had changed towards her and I didn't want anyone to know anything about it. I just thought it was more friendly than before but now I wasn't sure what it was, but as long as she was happy, it's all that mattered.'_

"Tomoe…." As she spun around to face me "I am very sorry for what happened a few weeks ago, I didn't mean to kiss you…." She looked away while she said this.

"Nanami, I am sorry as well, you probably thought I was avoiding you but I didn't know how to speak with you because of what happened. I know it was an accident and that's fine. But I advise you stay in bed when you are sick again ok?" I said to her as she looked up at me to listen to what I had to say.

"Tomoe I was wondering, we live together, would it be ok for us to be friends? I would like that." She said to me quickly but with a blush on her face.

"Nanami, I am your teacher and if I am to be your friend this is not something that is mostly allowed in the school though." I said to her in a serious tone.

Normal POV

"Now Mizuki there are some things you must understand. I have a student staying over at Tomoe's place, she has nowhere to go, this is her last year at college before she's off to University and she'll most likely be staying at a girls' hostel." Mikage said to Mizuki.

"I understand Mikage-san. I promise no trouble shall come to her and I do not mind having friends like Tomoe and her. I will do my best to help around the house as well."

"I see, but be very careful, the board does not approve of teachers and students being friends, especially if there's male teachers and female students and vice versa. But I trust your and Tomoe's judgment in these things." Mikage advised him as he looked out the window to see Tomoe and Nanami speaking to one another.

"Come on, let's go. You have to get to class and so do I." Tomoe said to Nanami as the bell rang out and surprised them while they had a light conversation.

"Yeah you're right. I am cooking later, so do not bother to make something today." Nanami said as she walked away and into class. Tomoe smiled to himself, thinking she was such a genuine kind person.

Classes were over for the day and Nanami picked up some grocery items to make her meal for them later. Little did she know, it was three of them now and not two.

"I'm home"

"Welcome back, as you must be the student Mikage-san informed me was staying here. Hi I'm Mizuki Yanamori. It's very nice to meet you Ms.?" As a guy stepped out from the living room and in front Nanami.

"I'm Nanami Momozono, does Tomoe know you're here?" as she wondered how Tomoe would react if he doesn't know this person. Nanami thought there was something strange about him, he reminded her a little of Tomoe in the same way and what a strange color of eyes.

"Yes he does Ms. Nanami, its fine really, do not be alarmed, and I am just a substitute teacher at your school in the same field as Tomoe." As he reassured Nanami that it was ok.

Nanami hurried to change to make a meal for well three of them. She had made rice balls and egg rolls along with a pasta salad.

Soon after a voice called out that was apparently Tomoe's. Two voices were spread throughout the halls saying welcome back. It was hard to make out at first but then Tomoe realized whose it was and ran in direction of it. He picked up Mizuki by the collar "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Tomoe-kun it's fine, I have my own set of keys given by your father and I met our roommate, lovely I must say, Ms. Nanami" as Mizuki spoke calmly and smiled and jiggled his keys out of his pocket.

"SIGH, I still don't think it's necessary for you to stay here, there's plenty room in the street…" Tomoe said with an evil look as he put him down.

"Now-now Tomoe, must you speak so unkindly to me. You do not wish to test me." As Mizuki had his snake around him and Tomoe ignited his flames at the same moment.

"YOU TWO! STOP IT! I HAVE MADE A LOVELY DINNER AND I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS LOVELY HOMES IN PIECES BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW GO IN THE KITCHEN!" as Nanami shouted at them while they looked like they were about to battle one another. She then realized they were both demons ready to go at it that was why Mizuki was seemingly familiar to Tomoe.

They quietly looked away, and went to change and have dinner.

"Now isn't this better than ready to battle?" Nanami said to make a slight conversation among them at the dinner table.

"Its fine Ms. Nanami and your food tastes lovely as well. Now Tomoe and I are a different story, so I do not wish to speak forthwith about it." Mizuki said to her with a smile while Tomoe glared.

"Tomoe you look angry and scary, are you okay?" Nanami asked concerned about him.

"Huh? Yes I'm fine. Nothing's the matter. You did well on your cooking, it tastes great and thank you very much Nanami." As he snapped out of his glare and spoke kindly to Nanami and added a smile in between. Nanami blushed at his compliment and they began talking with one another about their day and how Nanami had managed with this meal.

Mizuki noticed and thought they seemed to like each other and no wonder Mikage-san had seemed strange with his instructions, he must have noticed little changes in Tomoe. He felt like it was strange seeing them like this and he was in his own way very lonely. Sighing and smiling sadly he continued with his meal. Nanami noticed his facial changes and decided she wanted to ask his friendship as well.

Soon after they were finished, they all sat and watched television as an interesting horror had caught their eyes. And so they seemed to be getting along at that moment as they agreed on various parts of the movie.

"Mizuki-san, do you want to be friends?" as Nanami spoke as ads came on in television. "I do not mind having friends, there aren't that many people I know."

"Ms. Nanami?" as he sat there shocked at her question. He snapped out of his shock and answered her "Yes. Ms. Nanami, I don't mind having friends as well I have very few and I do not know many persons as well."

Tomoe sat there fuming because of their conversation. And wondered if Nanami knew what the hell she was doing or whether there was a sudden sting when Mizuki and Nanami seemed to be getting along as well.

Well that's it for now. I hope you guys like it. will try to update again very soon prob before weekend is over. School trip will be coming up soon! I just wanted a friendship to ignite here.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – Tomoe's Realization and Protecting Nanami_

Hey guys sorry for the late update. I am going crazy at home with Christmas preparations. And my husband refuses to give up the laptop at times, sigh…. Well here we go chap 7! Enjoy!

 _TOMOE P.O.V._

' _Unbelievable! How could she befriend that snake?! It was irresponsible and not to mention his ways. Our school's trip will be coming up and I hope Nanami or the snake isn't too reckless. Sigh, it's like having to watch them both at times.'_

I look out my window in my room and watch the skies and the sun rise in all its glory, it's going to be a lovely day, it's been about two weeks since the kiss had happened and I felt like I was getting caught off guard with Nanami, I realized I had been the only guy friend Nanami had and it was strange as most 17 year old girls had boyfriends or friends as guys. Hmmm I have been taking a lot of notice of Nanami.

She was beautiful, her eyes and hair floated around her and she had a friendly personality. She was nice to me and accepted me as a demon and never judged me. I think I like her, but my feelings feel stronger at that, maybe love. It is forbidden for a teacher and student to be in love. Sigh, I can't let anyone know my feelings and as of school, I will not let my work interfere with my feelings.

I go downstairs and notice Mizuki and Nanami sitting comfortably in the couch engaging in conversations. They seem to be making plans for Christmas less than two months away.

"Good morning Tomoe-kun, I have made breakfast today, there's eggs and bacon and toast. Enjoy!" said Mizuki with a high pitched tone which made me glare instantly.

"Thanks" I quickly organized and composed myself and for school. It seemed at the same moment we all left the house because when I got downstairs they were waiting for me.

-Normal P.O.V.

"Good morning class, this weekend there will be a field trip coming up, we will be visiting caves and studying a bit of history within the walls as a certain story has been said to be unfolded within the wall's writings. Now the trip is 3 days and 2 nights, we leave Friday at 6pm. These are the permission slips as you all range from ages 16-18 and it's for your own safety to let your parents know even if you are 18. That being said, Mizuki please hand these out to each student." As Tomoe handed Mizuki a small stack of papers. He handed each one to each student except to Nanami.

As everyone read the slips, the bell rung and students gathered their things to move to their next class. Tomoe and Mizuki left behind, Mizuki wanted to make conversation with Tomoe to break the ice.

"Tomoe-kun, I do not hate you, but I can't help not to tease you at times, you always glare at me angrily, I know in the past we have not gotten along but now I want you to know I am not going to cause any harm in your life or Nanami's."

"Mizuki, as you are saying this, they are just words and I do not want to pick any fights with you at the moment as we are at school. Now I will be the judge if you are still immature in your ways and thinking. As for Nanami, I am warning you, do not get her into any trouble at all, she is friendly and helpful but do not take advantage of her."

"Tomoe, you seem to be quite protective of Ms. Nanami."

"I am just making sure you do not get too comfortable, she is a student at the school after all."

"I understand. I am just her friend by the way, nothing more. She said she thought I looked lonely and could use a friend and she simply offered her friendship to me."

Mizuki seemed to be speaking very genuinely when he spoke of Nanami, Tomoe wondered if it was real or not, yes he was giving him a chance to see that Mizuki and him could get along, but if he hurt Nanami it would be best not to or then he would feel Tomoe's wrath, they quietly engaged in light conversation of the next class and topics for the day.

It was lunch now and Nanami was walking along the paths to a tree her friends Kei and Ami had decided to have their lunch under. As she was walking she heard footsteps behind her and when she turned around she saw the one guy she didn't like at school Isobe and his friend Kenji.

"Hey Nanami, I heard something about you, is it true your dad left town and now you sleep around with a guy at school, so you can stay at his place?" he said in a mocking and ignorant tone.

"What?! I would never….." as Nanami stood there she was shocked at what people were saying and lost her words.

"Oh yea well that's not what people are saying or thinking by the way. So you really have turned into a little whore." He said with a sly smile. "The whole school will know this by the way." As he leaned in towards her.

SLAP!

He held his face and then in a fit of anger raised his hand to hit her, then all of sudden there was a sudden wind and just like that Tomoe was there holding Isobe's hand mid-air while glaring at him.

"Tomoe-sensei!" Isobe panicked. "Tomoe-sensei, I am sor-"

"Whatever it is I do not want to hear it, I just heard what you had said to Nanami and I must say, if I were your principal you wouldn't be in this school a day longer but you will go see my father though, head to the principal's office right now. Start walking both of you!" he barked at them and they quickly scooted to the office.

Nanami had already started to talk away and he could smell the salt in the air. He ran after her and saw that she had made a left turn to a lonely area at school.

"Nanami, wait! Stop right there!" he shouted at her as he ran towards her.

She stopped in shock. But did not turn around as she decided to speak.

"Tomoe-sensei, I am fine. Please go on, I can see about myself." As she cried and her eyes covered completely by her bangs, whilst holding lunch limply in her left hand.

"Nanami" he said and he enveloped her in a hug, "its okay. I am sorry you had to go through that, people always say stupid nonsense, you shouldn't listen to what he says he's a fool anyway." Slowly Nanami turned towards him and cried for a while. Time seemed endless and Tomoe offered shhhh's and stroked her hair as he listened to her sobs. Time after, Nanami looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled "I've never had a friend like you, thanks Tomoe." Tomoe looked into her eyes are lifted his right hand to wipe away her tears. "Nanami, it's no problem. And friends want their friends to be happy right? Go ahead and have lunch, we'll talk later at home."

As they let go of one another it felt like, all the warmth in the world had left their bodies. And as they walked away they didn't realize a shadow standing at the end of the wall.

MIZUKI P.O.V.

"Tomoe-kun, it seems you have fallen in love with Ms. Nanami, anyways we shall see where the paths of your and her life lead." I said with a knowing smile. "It also seems, Ms. Nanami has genuine feelings as well." There is a lot more to learn with two of you as friends and maybe something more to each other.

Will try to update soon, if I don't just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! Look out for KH OAD 2, anyone find it please send me a link thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Here's the next chapter of Tomoe Sensei, btw if you don't like my fanfic don't read and leave dumb reviews, jeez, move on. I don't mind flames, just keep it appropriate.**

Tomoe's comforting words and a strange dream….

Nanami POV

' _I had just got home, today was a little stressful, and I hate Isobe and how mean he is, I felt like I lost all composure. Usually I can defend myself fine but when I heard what he had said about me sleeping around, it's simply not true, I would never_!' saying to myself as I changed into my home wear, a yellow long sleeved v neck and brown skirt.

After changing I started to prepare dinner as a thank you to Tomoe who helped me in my situation. I saw a recipe book on the fridge, I opened it to see a few recipes circled. One was bamboo leaf rice cake. Seemed pretty easy to make, it was almost the same as when my mom had shown me. I smiled and began preparation for spaghetti and meatballs with bamboo leaf rice cake as dessert.

Normal POV

"I'm home" said Mizuki as he walked through the doorway. "Nanami-chan, what's for dinner? Did you have a good day?" as he came to the kitchen and sat at the table with eyes closed.

Nanami was eating her dinner then paused awkwardly before answering, "It was fine, just a little thing happened but I am fine thanks to Tomoe,"

"Okay, but are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm home, anybody here?" said Tomoe's voice.

"We're in the kitchen." Nanami called back.

Tomoe walked into the kitchen to see Nanami and Mizuki chatting and having dinner. It was a little unsettling to him, but Mizuki wasn't being a flirt or anything so it eased his feelings there. He noticed Nanami had prepared one of his favorite desserts and smiled at the thought. He took some with his dinner and sat at the table next to Nanami.

"I've got to leave now, I have some work to do at the library. Will be home late, so you both have a good night." Said Mizuki as he got up to leave.

"Ok, see you later." Said both Nanami and Tomoe.

Surprised at Tomoe, he walked away and smiled a little then left.

"Tomoe, I just want to say thanks for today. I didn't know how to handle the situation especially when I heard what people were saying about me" said Nanami as she looked down to her plates with a weary look.

"Nanami, its fine, I did see you walking towards Building C and was going to ask if you needed any help with homework for today in Math. But when I saw Isobe, I knew he had nothing good to say, he was always getting into trouble apparently as well, it seems one more trouble and he will be expelled, as dad said." Tomoe said with a knowing smile, "I am your friend and will always be there for you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, you are there for me but I also want you to know I am here for you as well. Anyway that's good to know about Isobe I mean. Did you have a good day beside from that Tomoe?" as she looked at Tomoe. He truly was a sight to see, his bangs fell perfectly across his forehead and she couldn't help but stare.

"It was fine. By the way, Nanami are you prepared for your field trip? Do you need anything, I will be going to the convenience store, if you do please tell me." As he finished his meal, eyes closed in enjoyment.

Nanami appeared lost in thought as she looked at him, with an apparent blush and her mouth in an O. Tomoe opened his eyes and turned to Nanami sitting beside him as she had not answered him. He realized she was staring at him and found himself blushing and looking away wondering if there was something on his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" as he looked away.

"N-n-n-no, not at all. Sorry was a little lost in thought." As she shook her head answering him. "Yes by the way, I need a few things, will write them for you."

They finished dinner and chatted about a few things for the trip. Nanami said she was tired and headed to bed. Tomoe looked at her and said ok while thinking Nanami is a very beautiful young girl and so genuinely kind.

Strange, I was in bed. Where am i? I looked down to my hands and saw myself in kimono of red and yellow. What?! What's going on?! As I felt my hair and body had changed, I am in someone else's body and apparently in a forest as well. Rain had started to pour, I saw a shack nearby and ran to it, "Hello is anyone there?" It seemed abandoned….

"A village maiden," as a hand grabbed me and pulled me inside. "You are a beautiful one, I have never seen one such as you." As the top of my kimono was ripped and I was put against a wall.

I know this voice, where have I heard it? It was a tall handsome man, his eyes were a dark violet, his hair long and silver waving behind him, a haori coat with flames and a teal kimono with a sword strapped to his waist. The person came more into the light, I realized it was Tomoe!

"Maiden, you do not wish to question me, you have no idea who I am and what I am capable of!" Replying in a sly tone.

"Who are you?" in an alert and almost angry tone of voice as I looked at him, scared for my life as I looked at the person who looked like Tomoe but seemed to have the eyes of a monster.

This tomoe had apparently been sly and a little perverted as well, as he put his thumb to my chin, Nanami said to herself, she had-had enough, she bit his thumb and glared at him, he licked his thumb and put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. He neared his face to mine to kiss me.

"Ewww, no way!" as she pushed his face away.

"TOMOE!" said a husky male voice in the next room. He pushed her away and closed the door.

"Tomoe, where were you? I thought we were going to look for the maiden known as Yukiji, I heard her beauty is incomparable and I wanted to see her myself. After destroying the village she resided I heard she may have gotten away along with several other women. Even some of those seemed to escape from me. You didn't see anything did you?"

"Nope. You mean a little girl gave you the slip, you are losing your touch Akura-Oh" replied Tomoe with a knowing smile.

"Tsk-tsk only because it's you brother, I would have killed anyone else who said those words." Said the same man with a dark smile on his face.

This was Nanami's chance, she ran away when she stumbled it was immediately down a cliff screaming.

Tomoe was asleep in his room and heard screaming, realizing it was Nanami's voice, he ran straight into her room, forgetting he was barebacked with just his teal pajama pants on. Nanami was screaming with her hands over her head.

"Nanami! Nanami! Wake up, dammit!" as he violently shook her. "Wake up!"

She opened her eyes to see Tomoe, standing above her looking straight at her with concerned eyes.

"Huh? A dream?" as she raised herself off the bed.

"Hey," he said as he outstretched his arm towards her. "You ok?"

Oh no, she thought as she widened her eyes, and his arm landed at the top of her head. Realizing he meant no harm and softening her look, she thought in her mind, this Tomoe is such a kinder gentler Tomoe than the one she had met in her dream. And tears welled up.

"Just had a nightmare that's all. I'll be ok though. Thanks."

Understanding, he smiled and asked if she had wanted anything. To which she had said no, then looked at Tomoe, "Uhhhhhh" as Nanami turned her head away red in the face. No shirt, he was built, muscular and broad shoulders, (not big muscles k.). HE looked down and a small blush appeared on his left cheek as he turned and exited her room, thinking why hadn't he put on a shirt in the panic?!

 **Happy new year everyone, hope you all had and enjoyable Christmas and New Year Holiday. Wish you all the best for 2016! Hey everyone who considers writing a fanfic, y'all can do it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Next chapter At Camp and Nanami's Sleepwalking lol**

 **Any ideas, PM me! I would love to hear it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yippy I am back to update guys, hope you all are having a good January, it's flying by right? Did you all see KH OAD PT 2, was like sigh, y can't I have a Tomoe of my own. Lmao.

The school trip, the cave story and Nanami's Sleepwalking.

Nanami POV

' _It was Thursday afternoon, the teachers had requested the school trip move to Friday morning at 8 am, and so Monday won't be a missed school day.'_

I looked at Tomoe while sitting in his kitchen watching him prepare dinner for the past hour, he was making some hamburgers, and it was my favorite and his first attempt as well.

We made small talk but all in my mind I began to think what if we had feelings for one another what would happen then? Or was it just me alone and Tomoe was going to keep me friend-zoned as I was a student and a few years younger. I mentally sighed and then heard him calling me.

Normal POV

"Hey you okay? You look like you spaced out in worry?" asked a concerned cute fox drawing closer to Nanami.

"I'm fine, just have a few things on my mind… do you need help with the hamburgers?" Nanami replied with a smile.

"Hai, will you grab the buns and dressings from the fridge, I already prepped them all" said Tomoe as he began to fry the burgers.

It was really delicious, Nanami thought to herself, the perfect burger. Mizuki had come home and Mikage visited and they all enjoyed dinner that day, made some small talk and arranged for the school trip the next day.

THE NEXT MORNING

They were all on the bus, Kurama and Ami had apparently hit it off and were getting to know one another, Tomoe looked at his friend and thought he was probably the loner and will always be. He began reading a book on the cave they were visiting, it was a tragic love story left in the cave with drawings left on the wall, maybe archaeology a little here as he found himself humored….little he knew there would be a part of his ancestor upon that story.

There were beautiful flowers and sceneries as they drove by. In a couple hours they had all made it safe and sound.

"Okay everyone grab your stuff, make sure you have a buddy, and meet us there by the cafeteria entrance, we will discuss sleeping arrangements and every question will be answered." Mizuki informed all students.

"HAI" everyone replied.

Everyone took their belongings and headed to meet their teachers, there were about 60 students and 4 teachers.

"Now guys and girls separate, girls go with Mrs. Hiyori and guys, go with Mr. Mizuki, I need a person from each class to speak with m or I will pick one of you from your respective classes…. Okay no one stepping forward, Nanami, Kurama, Xiao and Sue, step forward I will give you notes and aids."

As everyone came closer there was a little discontent after being chosen but they were responsive to his notes and questions.

"Now guys, there's nothing much left to do, I just need you guys to do a headcount for me, pass out these notes and books for the cave, now there is an ancient love story for the cave we're about to visit. We shall learn more about it tomorrow. I just want you all to be comfortable and enjoy today, tomorrow we shall visit the cave and learn all about it." Tomoe said to his students before him.

"Hai sensei" all replied. Then all walked off to their cabins.

"Nanami, did you get everything?" Ami questioned her friend.

"Yea I think so."

"Let's go exploring, we will have fun probably meet some guys, what do you think?" Kei asked.

"Sure!" Ami and Nanami replied.

SO these three went exploring the beach nearby, they had fun and came back to their cabins to relax and sleep.

In the middle of the night, Nanami had moved from her bed, her friends unbeknownst she had gotten up and walked out of their cabin. Tomoe was reading a book on the cave, a tragic love story, the lovers died in there, he decided to call it a night, he heard a door slam and it was close to 12 a.m. that night, he wondered if something was wrong, he noticed a shadow heading towards the cave, he realized it was Nanami, he put on is coat and boots and headed off behind her. He drew closer to her and realized she was speaking so he listened closely to what she was saying

Nanami went into the cave and sat beside the wall, she began speaking and saying thank you and telling whoever she saw that she loved them so much and in another life maybe they would meet and they would get married. She said "Tomoe, I would love for the rest of my life even though the love of a demon and human is not permitted and seen as taboo, I breathe my last moments as your wife Yukiji and will love you forever more in this life and in my other lives yet to come." As she said this tears were forming and running down her face. Tomoe looked at her shocked beyond belief. He looked at the wall of the cave and saw a drawing of a human woman and a demon with long hair, unbelievable. It looked like Nanami and him, he was stunned.

He decided to awaken Nanami and get her out of there.

"Nanami! Hey Nanami! Wake UP! Come on!"

"Huh? What's going on? Why are you in my cabin?"

"You are not in your cabin, you were sleepwalking, and do you do this often?"

"I don't, I am unsure why it happened."

"Never mind, go back to bed, lock your doors and be safe ok."

Tomoe and Nanami walked back to their cabins and said goodnight to one another. The next day Tomoe took the classes to the cave and gave everyone notes on the cave's tragic love story, a powerful yokai had fallen in love with a human and vice versa, they were to be wed and the villagers had found out and hurt the woman and within her last breaths they wed and the same moment he held her, a sword flashed and pieced his heart and they both had died in the cave.

No one had noticed the similarity of the drawing on the wall of an injured yokai and human, Nanami stopped in front of it and noticed their names, Yukiji and Tomoe. She inspected the picture and as she looked she noticed similarities with the painting, she then heard voices, speaking of love and then as she tried to focus on them, she thought it sounded like her and saying she loves Tomoe and being held by a handsome figure a vision flashed before her, long silver hair and violet bluish eyes. She gasped in disbelief, it was her and Tomoe!

She looked away to spot Tomoe, at the same moment their eyes met, a thousand questions filled their mind with one on spot "Who are you?"

I think I will be finished with this fanfic with a few chapters. So I twisted this abit hope you all like it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chappy 10 guys!

Btw the drawing on the wall in the cave was this images/search?q=tomoe+and+yukiji+&view=detailv2&id=5844BC3996A46E370BC43968297402B1088EED7F&selectedindex=4&ccid=uzMLEMRD&simid=608000295765216832&thid= 330b10c4430f1ae7b9428bebaaac2fo0&mode=overlay&first=1

Just an idea for my fans…. But they pretty much died in each other's arms in that cave. Tragic love story, sigh, let's get on with it… I own nothing sadly KH is NOT MINE!

The Truth Behind Us

"Who are you to me? What's going on?" Nanami whispered to herself, as she looked at Tomoe. She quickly opened the notes that were given and read on the story, it was about a love struck yokai and a caring human who had saved him. They had met again when she was about to be wed and he saved her from another yokai, among that they had gotten to know one another and she fell in love with him. Her soon to be husband sent search parties out looking for her and she and the yokai had ran off so they wouldn't find her. Within all this, she wanted to marry and have a family with him regardless it was taboo. Someone in the village had found out and Yukiji got injured from her burning home, a pillar had collapsed onto her. Tomoe saved her and took her to the said cave, where within her last moments said her vows onto him and villagers came and killed him at that same moment.

Tomoe looked on as Nanami quickly read the story, he waited for her to say something or question him as to what may be the connection they have. He looked on at the wall drawing, it was an ancient one but it definitely had their qualities, eyes closed and him passing his hands through her hair before becoming lifeless in one another's arms. It felt like they were the only two standing there as students and teachers around them had all disappeared. (Insert golden and starry background, lol) As Tomoe stood there he heard his voice in an echo saying "you are lovelier than anyone or anything, I have fallen in love with you, I want you to be with me forever more. I will become human and we will live a normal life. I promise you this Yukiji as your husband and mate."

He couldn't believe it, he was a powerful yokai of a duo team and his partner was Akura-Oh who had died because of his love for Yukijii, as memories came rushing back to his mind as he closed his eyes. As he died in his la t memory he saw him whisper they'll meet again surely. He opened his eyes to see Nanami running out of the cave.

"Tomoe-sensei, Nanami ran out of the cave, should I go look for?" Ami asked him from a distance as she saw Nanami running out.

"Its fine, I will get her." As Tomoe ran out behind her.

NANAMI POV

' _I don't care where I end up, I just need to breathe in peace, these memories and flashbacks, I was with Tomoe and died because of our relationship, he died as well, our love was forbidden._ ' I ran out of the cave and saw a forest where we had walked through to get to here. I didn't want to sit at the beach, someone would definitely spot me. I ran through the forest smelling the clean air, calming myself as I ran freely. I stopped at a cherry blossom tree. _'So beautiful'_ I stopped and just stood there in a trance. I could see another flashback.

NORMAL POV

"NANAMI?! NANAMI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tomoe ran through the woods but somehow got separated and was becoming more and more worried. He could smell a faint cherry blossom flower scent scantily wavering through the wind and he immediately calmed down as he felt another flashback appearing in his mind.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Come on I'll show you something you'll like" as Tomoe wrapped his arm around Yukiji and took her onto his fire lit stead._

" _I can't go with you, I have to go back home!"_

" _Are you scared of me, is that the reason why you don't want to go?"_

" _I am not scared of you!" she said as she closed her eyes and left with him into the air._

 _Yukiji opened her eyes to the most beautiful scenery, Sakura trees in full bloom and as the wind picked up the petals flew all over the area, making her look even more beautiful as she walked through the petals which seemed to float around her. Tomoe looked at her as if he was in a trance with her beauty. She suddenly slipped and Tomoe caught and her "You finally smiled, always smile like that." As he smiled and spoke lovingly to her._

" _Be mine, no wait, you don't like me talking like this, do you remember that rainy day I met you in the shed, you bared your teeth at me, even though you could have died. Also that day you rescued me at the river, every time I met you, thought of you, this feeling kept becoming stronger. I have fallen in love with you. Please, stay by my side."_

 _Yukiji listened as she never saw this side of Tomoe and could feel her heart melting and tears coming into her eyes as she had never heard such a heart-felt confession._

" _I am already yours, Tomoe. I will be your wife. Take me home, I need to take care of my business but I will be back and then we can start a life together."_

" _I will build a palace here for you, we shall start a life together. I will make it my duty for us to get married so we can live a normal life."_

 _After all this had been said and done, Yukiji returned to her household to reject all proposals and leave her household to be the wife of her beau Tomoe. (Sigh_ __ _) Yukiji had somehow got home with Tomoe's help and packed her belongings to run off the following day. Her father was not at home and she thought it would go smoothly. Somehow, the villagers gained knowledge she was planning to run away and set her home on fire that same night. She immediately saw her home collapsing around her a pillar from above fell on her, she looked away thinking she won't get to marry Tomoe or say goodbye to him. A fox fire flew by and Tomoe appeared before her eyes and easily lifted the pillar and took her in his arms. He took her to a cave nearby and stayed there with her, trying to heal her in all ways possible._

NORMAL POV

Tomoe opened his eyes as felt a certain familiarity to the area, he looked around a particular cherry blossom tree and saw Nanami standing close by, eyes focused but in a daze somewhat.

"Nanami, I've been looking for you." As he spoke to her, she looked at him lost and confused.

"Tomoe, who are you to me? I need an answer."

"Nanami, I have been getting flashbacks, a couple since we arrived at this field trip. It seems we were in love in our past lives but we died as our love was unspeakable. Nanami in this life we do not have to be together, I am letting you know this because our past lives were different but we don't need to follow."

Nanami felt a pang in her chest as he said those words.

"What if our past life feelings were existent in my now? What would you say then?" Her eyes covered by her chocolate brown bangs.

"Nanami, I am your teacher, your friend, a relationship between us is not okay at school." Tomoe felt like those words broke his own heart.

Nanami turned and cried silently, walking off to her cabin.

"I understand."

Tomoe watched her as she left him and felt lonelier than he had ever been in his life. He decided when Nanami turned 18 he would tell her how he felt and transfer to the elementary school close by so they could be with one another. Which were only a few months away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sad ending last week right? I will try to mend things with our fave couple. KH is not mine! Chapter 11 yall, leave me a review, hope you all are enjoying my story. Special thanks to my followers Ai Star, CherryBloom123, DJROSIE, Draco167, Franky91, Nekoblack12, RLiz, Sagitarscorpion1, brejessaiyaninuyasha (long name lol), chantepaul, chewybillabong, kimibanda22, maisenpai34, nlavender01. Thank you for following and I hope you guys enjoying this.

Chapter 11

Nanami POV

' _I think he is lying to me, I glanced at him when I walked away, and he looked so torn. I will be 18 in a few months at that point in time I will confront him as to why he had made such a face that time._ ' I thought as I walked out of the cave, my heart felt like it was crumbling, I tried to be strong and wanted to return to my friends at the cave but I took a turn and went straight to my cabin. I saw Mizuki-sensei and informed him I was ill so I will be in my cabin. It was our last night at this field trip, we would be getting another soon I had heard.

"Nanami, are you in here?" Ami questioned as she walked into her cabin.

"I'm here."

"You okay? You looked pale when I saw you ran out, did you see the painting in the cave. It was so beautiful, it was so sad though, the lovers died tragically. But you know what I think, I'd say no matter what, if they were in love with one another, people should be accepting and the couple should be able to be with one another." Ami said as she looked at her although my back was turned to her.

I turned over to look at her, tears in my eyes and as she saw me she hugged me and whispered comforting hushes and words as to help me feel better.

"Nanami, you're so beautiful and you're my best friend, I don't know what you're going through but I am here for you and I will always be."

I couldn't take it any longer I told Ami everything about me and Tomoe, my living arrangements and our past relationship and how I felt about him now.

"I didn't know all that had happened, Nanami, its ok how you feel about him, sometimes being in love, it happens when you least likely expect it, you're going to be 18 soon. Hold out a little, get to know him more and when you're 18, you can talk to him again and see where things may be able to move."

"I had somewhat the same thoughts. Thank you Ami, I never spoke to anyone about what had been going on with me. I am so glad you understand and you have listened and gave advice too."

That night Ami and I spoke almost all night as she told me of Kurama and I had spoken about Tomoe. She understood me and I was happy to have a friend like her.

Tomoe POV

' _I had never felt like this before, that moment. I felt a sting to my heart as I felt like Nanami would never speak to me again. I have never felt as disappointed in myself as I did today, I was a person keen on truths in every aspect of my life. I looked at the one girl I felt an emotional and special attachment to and just let her go and didn't even bother telling my feelings to.'_

"Tomoe-kun, what are you thinking about so lost in thought?" asked a curious Mizuki.

"Huh?"

"Who or what are you thinking of?"

A flashback of Nanami and Yukiji hit me like a ton of bricks, I was at a loss of what to say as I looked at Mizuki he came close to look me in the eye as he spoke.

"Is it Nanami-chan?"

"Mizuki, I do not wish to speak of her with you. I have been through enough with her as of today. I think I hurt her but I don't know." I jerked backwards and kept mumbling as I tried not to speak of Nanami.

"Tomoe-kun, Nanami is a very nice and gentle person, you should consider whatever it is you have said to her and either take it back or apologize and tell her the truth if you have lied to her."

I couldn't help but think as he started to speak sense to me.

"It's your choice if she's sad right now," he said, "She deserves the truth anyway. I'm going to bed, food for thought for you!" as he went in the cabin and organized for bed leaving me and my thoughts on the porch.

' _He's right, it is my choice, and I now know what I must do._ ' Tomoe thought, deciding upon telling the Nanami the truth even though she isn't 18, she deserves to know what I mean and how I feel. I sat on the porch looking up at the night sky as my I let my past memories envelop my mind.

Normal POV

The night had passed by, quietly. Nanami and Tomoe had got a little rest but it still felt uneasy around one another. The classes had gone into a nearby town and were window shopping or buying a few things to take back home in remembrance of the trip. Nanami and her friends went into a store to pick up a few souvenirs and love charm bracelets.

Nanami and Tomoe made eye contact at a store and noticed they were both tinted with pink felt as if a certain state of nostalgia had hit them as they walked toward one another.

"Nanami."

"Tomoe."

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry."

"I have a lot of things to tell you Tomoe. Let's meet in an hour at the beach."

"I also have a lot to say to you as well so we shall meet. Its 2:20 now is 4 pm fine?"

"Yes that's great."

Nanami and her friends toured the town after her little convo with Tomoe. She felt better after speaking with him, even though meeting up later made her a bit nervous, she wanted to so they could talk about what had happened and to hopefully continue like normal with their lives, she thought it would be hurting to her if she and Tomoe would not be able to be together at all or if he didn't feel the same way, what she would do about it at that time.

Nanami returned to her cabin and got ready to meet Tomoe, she decided she would speak of their past and she would confess again and tell him about not giving up on him but if it came down to it she would let go if he loved another.

Nanami walked to the beach as a slow wind blew, in a white flowy dress (guys, the same dress from the KH OPENING S1) and saw Tomoe in a white t shirt and purple beach pants, sitting at the bench on the beach. With tinted pink cheeks they looked at one another, thinking how beautiful she looked and how handsome he looked. (AWWWWW ^_^)

"Hey Tomoe." she said as she smiled at him.

"Nanami, come sit. I have a lot I want to say to you." As he stood to talk to her.

Cliffy guys….

Chapter 12 – Our Confession!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Here we go guys, it's my last chapter and I want you all to know i am grateful for my readers, may post another fic, (maybe one about they are roommates at a university, love online but hate offline lmao or students at a high school and they end up hating each other at first but then love the next!) but I need to extend out the ideas before posting. Sorry about the cliffy, don't hurt me lol.

Our confession & a Date

"Nanami," Tomoe spoke, "I am sorry for what I have said to you before, I have always been a person keen on saying the truth and confronting liars. I want you to know you are a kind and wonderful person. I am glad we met, even though our past connects us there is so much more that is in our minds at the moment am I right?"

"Yes. Tomoe, I am glad to have met you too and even though our past lives are a part of our lives now I can't help but wonder if the feelings from our past are present in our hearts today?"

Tomoe sat next to Nanami as she said these words, and placed his hand gently over hers as he looked longingly into her eyes. "Yes Nanami, it is present, I look at you now and I want you to hear the truth, I love you very much. I know it has been a short time since we have known each other but I know this is the truth and this is how I feel," as he brought up another hand to her face.

Nanami looked at him knowing this is exactly what she was wanting to hear and waiting to hear. "I love you too. You are the one guy I felt like I could love and be myself with, I was hoping you felt the same as me, I am so glad."

They smiled at one another. (Cute moment here guys)

"Nanami, I will be applying to other schools so we can have a normal relationship. I do not know yet if it will be in the same area but I will be your boyfriend and we will be able to go out without any problems, as I am a teacher at your school, it will probably be a little troublesome if we were in some way found out."

"I understand Tomoe. We don't need to always be out we can be together at home for now until you get a job elsewhere, I don't mind." As she leaned towards his shoulder and they both looked at the sunset.

"That's fine with me"

The trip was over and just like that they were back to their not so normal lives at home. Mizuki noticed a change between Tomoe and Nanami and smiled knowing he had spoken some sense into Tomoe and things were fine between them. Things went well with Tomoe and Nanami that week.

Friday came and Tomoe left a note at Nanami's doorway.

Let's go to dinner, 7:00pm, don't be late ok. Love u

Nanami looked at the note leaned against the door and sighed in happiness. She was truly blessed with Tomoe as her boyfriend. It was 5:30 so she quickly got into her room and searched for something to wear. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming…."

"Nanami-chan, here, this is for you to wear tonight!" Mizuki yelped in happiness as he shoved the box into her hands and ran off.

"Ok"

She opened the box to find the most beautiful fuchsia spaghetti strapped dress, with small silver studs all over. She put it on to see it was a little fitting but it hugged her curves beautifully. Nanami did her hair and light makeup and about 6:55 she came out going downstairs to meet Tomoe as she heard the doorbell ring. As she walked down, she saw Tomoe standing there with his back faced and speaking to someone at the door, he spun around and smiled at her with a bunch of flowers in his hand, as he came close to her.

"I wanted to do this right, these are for you. By the way, you look beautiful. I am a very lucky guy." he whispered into her ear. Nanami felt like her whole face had gotten red and turned away.

"I'll just these in some water, we can head out right after"

They left for the Zen Restaurant and both had talked about their plans later in life and Tomoe found himself thinking that he should as her to marry him as a birthday surprise for Nanami, but they'll just take it slow at the moment.

There was a beautiful view of the sea next to the restaurant along with a boardwalk.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Can we? It's so beautiful, let's go!"

"Take my hand"

They held hands and walked along the beautifully lit boardwalk.

"You look great Nanami, I chose that color especially for you. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do and I do love the color it's lovely and goes really well with me."

They stopped at a certain length and Nanami let go of his hand and leaned towards the bannisters, "I want you to know I love you very much and thank you for this wonderful date, I had a really great time. We should do this more often."

Tomoe walked towards her and held her close to him, his arms onto her waist, resting his head one her shoulder, "I love you so much, you're the only one I ever felt this way about. I will always be here for you and there will always be more times like this, you also have made very happy as well. I am grateful"

Nanami turned slowly to him, it was the first time, she had ever been so close to a boy or man, she hugged him tightly and he did the same. She let go to look at him in the eyes and as she did they both felt so entranced to have their first kiss in this most perfect atmosphere. They looked lovingly at one another and so they had their first special and most passionate kiss. They let go.

"Let's go home, Tomoe-sensei" as she giggled towards him and took his hand.

"Hey I am your boyfriend now there is no need for sensei, I feel so old when people say that"

Nanami and Tomoe got engaged for her birthday and 5 years later they were married and twins, a boy and a girl….they all lived a beautiful life. Tomoe lived a normal life, even though he was a yokai he still grew old with Nanami.

The End guys. Hope you all enjoyed! Drop me a PM if you all want to help write another KH Fanfic!


End file.
